Trusted betrayer
by Argerusia
Summary: Grace is a pupil of a dark Master. She is strong, but will she be strong enough?
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I'll will say this only once. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

With many thanks to my beta readers An and Amber. Hopefully I used you're comments and suggestions wise fully. If there are still mistakes in it's my fault.

So dear reader if you find faults and or mistakes please let me know !

I'm here to learn.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Surprise.**

Wednesday, 23rd of March, Manhattan.

24 days now she walked around in a skyscraper of a large corporation that sells computers and other technical gadgets. The whole building was property of Hiyrotech and they used the first 14 floors. Everything above that is occupied by various technical businesses, small practices of psychologists, dentists and so on. Two floors had been transformed into a small shopping mall, with a hairdresser, a restaurant, supermarket etc. There is even a small computer store of Hiyrotech, where you could acquire a very payable computer if you are an employee.

Grace pressed the button on the handle of her mailcar and with a soft buzz the heavy wagon started to move. Her father named her Grace because he was a big fan of Grace Kelly. He tried to turn her into a blond fashion doll, and good manners were an absolute must. Consequently despite the fact that she only worked in the mailroom she always looked at her best. Fortunately she wore over her neat clothes a sturdy knee length gray blue dustcoat with in the view on her left reverse her identity card of Hiyrotech.

"Grace?" Grace turns looking at the director manager of Hiyrotech.

"Yes sir?" She didn't say his name, but she knew who John Meisters was.

"Did you see my secretary? I have an emergency consignment that needs to be in Tokyo by 10:00 am. tomorrow. I need to know if she did that already."

"One moment please. I'll ask." With a sigh Grace pulled out her mobile phone and called the head of the mail room.

"Henry, do you know something about a consignment for mister Meisters to Tokyo?" She stands and listens to the story at the other side, meanwhile taking a peek at John Meisters.

"Ok, thanks I'll tell him." John Meisters looked expectantly at Grace.

"Mister Meisters. Your secretary has made the consignment in order, and the courier is on the way" Without a word John Meisters turned around and walked away. Grace looks at the back of the three-piece suit and says.

"You're welcome mister Meisters" A small hesitation in its step betrays that he heard her comment, but decided not to react.

A co-worker sitting in his office within hearing range listened to what just happened. He tried to make eye contact with Grace but she ignored him by looking in her mail hamper to find his mail to be delivered on his desk. When she steps into his office she can't avoid his eyes any longer. With a large grin Bernhard looked at her and clicks with his tongue.

"Apparently you're not afraid to lose your job Grace." While she drops of his mail looking for his outgoing mail she reacts well considered. She shrugs her shoulders.

"The better the job, the bigger the fear. There's not a single reason to be impolite, no matter what status you have."

Bernhard looked at her shoes and asked himself how she can afford such expensive shoes doing the work that she does. And then not being fearful of losing your job? He finds that odd. Was this really a case of business espionage? But he liked her. She was very pleasant and extremely polite. Actually a little bit too polite in his eyes.

The small exchange of words between Grace and John betrayed that she was better educated then she showed.

Bernhard was a member of John's management team. Not a small position within this organization. But he learned early in live not to look at people as inferior or superior. He was just as comfortable talking to a director manager as to someone that brings him his mail.

A number of photographs of his wife and two children were standing on his desk. He'd just turned 30. He was quit young for a man in his position. John was only 5 years older but behaved himself as a 50 year old. Bernhard didn't like him. Naturally he couldn't show this as clearly as Grace just did. What a nerve!

Grace pressed the button on the handle of her mailcar and as she moved further on she sees someone walking from her right to her left through her course. Nothing particularly strange but this person wore an ankles long cloak with a hood over her or his head.

The hairs in her neck stood up and al of a sudden she feels threatened. She knew directly that this figure has no business being in this building. She drove her mailcar just in front of the door this person disappeared in. She looked inside. Nothing! Empty!.

She grabbed some mail to have an excuse to enter this office. She looked around and something move's in the corner by a cupboard. Looking straight at it she sees nothing particularly. Alarm bells rang in her head and with a swift thought she closes the door with her will. Leaning on the edge of the desk, again looking at the cupboard. Nothing!

"I wonder who can hold his breath the longest." She spoke these words quite softly. Again nothing!

Grace concentrates harder and a figure becomes slowly in focus. Still hazed. The longer she looks the clearer he becomes. It's a man, that was clear. She directs her look on his face and the man realizes that she could see him now. Swiftly he pulls out his wand, but before he can use it Grace holds it in her hand, without saying anything or using a wand herself. Grace visualizes a large invisible bubble around the figure to prevent that he physically attacks her.

She was right and he moved and bounces against the invisible barrier. He tried to disappear but also fails at this attempt thanks to the same barrier. Panic appeared in the eyes of the young wizard.

* * *

Calmly she watched his attempts to escape. Brown hair and eyes. A little bit larger then herself. With al the emotions sheering through his body, his eyes appear almost black now. She sees fear and a feeling of compassion shoots through her.

That moment someone knocks at the door.

"Hey, who closed this door?" Grace doesn't react. She lays her index finger on her lips to sign at the young man in the corner to hold his tongue.

"Damn it! Do I have to call the genitor to open this door or what?"

After a short silence they hear him walking away.

Grace looks in the eyes of the man in front of her and peers a swift moment deeply in to his soul. He is good she concludes. But what is he doing here? She looks at the door again. Time's pressing.

She lifts the bubble and gives him back his wand.

"Get the hell out of here!" With a surprised look he disappears.

Grace listens and feels past the door with her thoughts. The coast was clear. She opens it and continues with her work.

* * *

With a sigh Henry puts down his mobile on the desk. That moment Grace enters the mailroom. The mail room is a large space with a machine to stamp the mail, a sorting space, and some pack/unpack tables.

Henry looks at Grace and she pulls up an eyebrow.

"That was John Meisters, he submitted a complaint about you Grace!" Grace takes the outgoing mail from the cart and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not surprised." She turned around and begins to sort the mail on kind and weight.

"Grace! What the hell did you say to him?" He looks at her accusingly. Grace turns and says.

"You'r welcome mister Meisters." With a defiant look she leans back at the table behind her.

"That was all?" Grace nods yes.

"Come on Grace. That can't be all?" Her attitude makes him a bit desperate.

"It's about what was NOT said. When I told him that his secretary already took care of things he turned and left." It took Henry a view seconds, then his eyes got big.

"And then you said 'you're welcome mister Meisters'?. Grace starts sorting the mail again.

"Yep." Sounds her short answer directed at the wall in front of her.

"Grace how could you! You now you can't take liberties with those kind of people. If you do such a thing again I'll have to let you go. I don't want to but I will! You'r a hard worker that hardly ever makes mistakes. Everybody loves you Grace. Dumb, dumb, stupidly!" Looking at her back he can see that he hit a nerve. Her normal so cool and calm demeanor gets a tense attitude. Suddenly his hair stood on end. It feels like the air is filed with electricity.

Grace slowly turns around, her ice cold blue eyes seem to spark of rage. Henry gets an ominous feeling and shuffles backwards in the direction of the door.

At that same moment Jonas enters whistling with a card and a number of boxes on it. He can barley see over the pile of boxes and has to stand on his tows to have a good view. His eyes are scanning the room and they find Grace. He was infatuated with her from the first moment he saw her.

The tension between Henry and Grace degrades and Jonas winks at her. Grace reacts to his jolly mood with a smile. Henry shrugs his shoulders and leaves for his office.

"Hey Grace, took your time did you?" Jonas takes the boxes of the cart and put them on a unpack table.

Normally you'r much faster then this.Lot's of mail this time?" She takes another hand full of mail to sort and nods yes.

"And I've wasted time with pointless chatter with our director manager…" Jonas starts laughing and thinks she makes a joke.


	2. De summoning

With many thanks to my beta readers An and Amber. Hopefully I used you're comments and suggestions wise fully. If there are still mistakes in it's my fault.

So dear reader if you find faults and or mistakes please let me know !

I'm here to learn.

* * *

Chapter 2 De summoning.

When she arrived at her apartment that afternoon she already new what to expect when she looked in the large beautifully decorated bowl on the sidetable in her foyer. There lies a small envelope with no text on it and when she open's it she reads 3 words.

'I'm expecting you.' With a sigh she drops the envelope back in the bowl and it disappears.

"Darn, now he knows I've read it."

On the way home she did some shopping and now quickly picking up her groceries, she walks to her kitchen to put them away. A swift visit to the loo and then a change of clothes. Her mentor would not appreciate it if she arrived in her normal clothes. Looking through her cupboard she selects a complete black outfit. Pants, blouse, jacket and a wide cloak with a hood. To top it of she puts on a pare of beautiful black suede pumps. With a quick look on her surroundings to be certain nobody's seeing her disapparate, she departs.

Samuel Smith sits in his pompous library looking in a heavy book, intensely studying its content. Next to the book lies the small envelope Grace just read.

"You took your time Grace." He looks up from his book wile Grace approaches his desk and sits down in one of the large leader chairs in front of it. She new her mentor hated to wait, and in the past she wouldn't think twice to let him wait any longer than necessary.

"I didn't want to be appearing disrespectful arriving in my casual cloths. Obviously you would have made it clear if this was an urgent matter." A long moment he looks at her then stands, starting to walk through his library as if he was looking for a certain book.

"Not so long ago you would stay standing until I allowed you to sit down. How much respect are you showing me now Grace?" Al color drains from her face. She was so tired from shopping and work that she sat down without thinking. What was she to do? She racks her brain. Be submissive? No, bad idea! She saw time and again how he pounded on those ho did. Her feeling urged her to say something! Humor, that could be her savior.

"I know, I'm depressed and suicidal so I thought this would be a quick way to end it."

He raised his eyebrows and turned around on his axis and looks at the small figure in the big chair. She was still sitting? Making jokes? What if he was in a bad mood? He could give her lots of grief in reaction to her insolents. Looking in her indifferent ice blue eyes he knew for sure that she was prepared for his violent outburst. But instead of rage he feels pride.

Damn it, he was proud of her!

Grace looked in his eyes and sees something she seldom saw. Mainly when she performed a certain skill or when she impressed someone in his company but never when she was cheeky.

The next moment her chair was gone and with a loud thump she comes in contact with the floor. Her eyes get big with surprise and slowly something starts creeping up her lungs.

She starts laughing uncontrollably and her tears flow richly down her cheeks meanwhile furiously trying to stop, with no success. She sneaks a peek at her mentor and sees only a smile on his face with little sparks of suppressed laughter in his eyes.

That didn't help at all! He should be mad or disgruntled. In her despair she looks at the floor now trying to regulate her breathing. After a minute or so she finally stops laughing still afraid to look up at her mentor.

On the ground in front of his desk with her legs crossed sits one of his best pupils. Something just changed in their relationship. Despite the fact she is only 22 years of age she finally is turning into the mature young woman he was waiting for. He had pupils much older than that not showing any personality of some sort.

He took it upon him to educate her from the age of two. Her father couldn't accept that there was such a thing as magic and that he had to relinquish his little girl to a total stranger for the most part of the year. But with his magical abilities her father had no choice.

Samuels 6th sense provided him with a number of potentially powerful youngsters. The moment some of these children accidentally use their powers he could feel it and retrieve them easily to be educated.

Like this afternoon his attention was drawn by her use of magic at her workplace. He wanted to know more. Normally she wouldn't think twice to use magic in a place like that so it had to be necessary.

Grace didn't dare to look up afraid of starting laughing again and she had a feeling that he would not tolerate another outburst of that kind.

A large slender hand with long fingers with on one of them a ring with a big black diamond appeared in front of her face.

"Let me help you up Grace so we can talk about what happened this afternoon."

Her eyes got big and she looks surprised at his hand. He never touched her or anybody she new for that matter. And now she has to take his hand? What changed? Was he going to punish her now? She could not ignore him and with apprehension she touches his hand expecting the worst. Nothing happens.

She looks up and that moment he pulls her on her feet and let her go. No pain. Only a dwindling feeling of a very soft but strong hand. Puzzled she looks at her own hand. Nothing, completely normal.

"Sit down Grace." The black chair was back and with wobbly knees she sits down.

Samuel also sat down behind his desk leaning his chin on his folded hands meanwhile looking at Grace. He new the moment he offered his hand what would go through her mind. He wanted to test her courage and again he feels pride. She would think that he would hurt her gnawed at the back of his mind. Of course! He hardly ever touched anybody, and this must have given her a feeling of doom. He thinks back over the past years skimming his excellent memory and he can't find one moment that he ever touched her. Remarkable!

"You know I'm not interested in you're daily routine concerning work or private things for that matter. But this afternoon I felt you used you're magic at a place I would rather you didn't."

Her nerves were as tide as strings. He felt that? And from that distance? He never told her he could do that.

"Tell me what made it necessary?" Was he angry? He didn't sound angry. With apprehension she look's in his eye's but there was no irritation. More like a calm anticipation.

She starts telling him in detail the events of that afternoon and he listens without interrupting. When she's finished he looks at her with his piercing eye's.

"And what happened afterwards?" She didn't understand what he meant and pulled up her perfectly formed eyebrows.

"I mean afterwards, when you almost lost control in the presence of normal mortals?"

That rang a bell. The incident with her chef. He felt even that?

"Nothing happened of any consequence in my humble opinion Master."

For the first time he felt how submissive her tone was when she said 'Master'. There relationship evolved beyond that.

"Would you call me Samuel from now on Grace?" Her surprise was clearly visible on her face. All these years she had to call him Master. And now she had to call him Samuel all of a sudden?

"I'm not sure I am able to Master." Her hands trembled and to hide it she hid them in her lap and squeezed them franticly.

"Just try it Grace. I would appreciate it if you did." He would appreciate it? Was this her Master? Maybe he is an imposter? Yes, that explained everything. The hand. The laughs. The first name.

Samuel was surprised about the mistrust that she radiated al of a sudden.

"I shall try Master." She looks in his eye's and sees his irritation. The hairs on her cheeks stood on end. She almost couldn't breath from the anger she felt from him. With the little breath she had left she says.

"S….amuel…" The next moment she could breathe again and his expression was neutral again.

"Thank you Grace. Don't let me have to do that again."

This was her Master and he proofed it to her. Dark, persuasive and dangerous. She smiles and a feeling of relieve passes trough her body. She never expected to be happy with his darkness but she was. He always had ulterior motives for the things he did or manipulated people in to doing. Certainly this was one of these moment.

"You didn't use you're wand, why?" Again his eye's pier's in to hers.

"Did you think you could keep this a secret from me by not using it?" The truth was that she didn't have it on her at the time. She never took her wand with her to work. And now she had to confess this to him.

"I didn't have it with me." With a trembling voice and shaking hands she continues.

"I hardly ever take it with me, S…Samuel." His irritation about her laches was somewhat subdued by hearing her use his name.

"What are you trying to tell me Grace, that you're forgetting your wand at a regular basis?"

"Of course not! I leave it at home on purpose in a save place of course." Samuel gets up out of his chair and looks intensively at a place behind Grace void of anything interesting.


End file.
